1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical component mounting block such as fusible link block and an electrical junction box comprising the electrical component mounting block and an accommodation box body for accommodating the electrical component mounting block. The so-constructed electrical junction box is arranged in a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrical junction box for vehicle comprises a combination of various blocks or boxes. Such an electrical junction box is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (heisei) Laid-open No. 10-201047 representatively. In many cases, an electrical component mounting block is assembled into an accommodation box body-forming the electrical junction box, although there exists a fusible link block which can be fitted or mounted to a vehicle independently.
In assembling the electrical component mounting block (e.g. fusible link block) into the accommodation box body of the electrical junction box, there are one case of inserting the block into the box body from its upside and another case of inserting the block into the box body from the underside. For instance, if a fusible link block has a wire harness extending from its bock body downwardly, it is generally impossible for a worker to assemble the fusible link block into the box body from the upside because the wire harness extending from its bock body downwardly interferes with inserting the block into the box body from its upside.
In such a case, the fusible link block is assembled by inserting it into the accommodation box body from the underside and locking up the same block in the body successively. Alternatively, the fusible link block is inserted into the accommodation box body so as to once penetrate it thereupon shifted to a specified locking position with respect to the box body and finally inserted into the box body from the upside, thereby completing the assembling operation.
Meanwhile, depending on the type and specification of vehicles to be mated with the electrical component mounting block, there are possibilities that it has to be assembled into the accommodation box body from upside and underside. From this point of view, it is desirable that the electrical component mounting block can cope with both of such assembling methods (i.e. assembling from its upside and assembling from the underside). Nevertheless, the conventional electrical component mounting block is directed to unidirectional assembling, that is, either assembling from upside or assembling from underside. Therefore, in spite of the same specification of vehicles, various kinds of electrical components blocks have to be prepared corresponding to the assembling directions disadvantageously.